


Say You Love It

by mysecretashes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretashes/pseuds/mysecretashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chris' birthday, so he fucks Derek on the hood of the Camaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Love It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/gifts).



> Written for the first bonus challenge at [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com), and for [cheese](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese) on the occasion of her birthday. ♥

Derek grunts as he hits the hood of his Camaro, face down, feet sliding on the loose gravel covering the ground. A low warning growl echoes from the back of his throat, but Chris just laughs, the hand at the back of his neck tightening.

"Come on, Derek, don't be like that," Chris says, and presses his hips to Derek's ass. "It's my birthday, I think I deserve to have a little fun."

Derek's stomach clenches - heat, arousal, shame - and he's glad Chris can't hear the way his heart picks up speed. "Fun is relative."

Chris hums thoughtfully. "True," he says, rocking his hips. Derek's breath hitches, cock starting to thicken. "But I think this is one area we're in agreement on."

Derek doesn't say anything, but he doesn't move either, and he can almost feel the smug grin he knows Chris is giving him. His lips curl back, teeth elongating, and Chris snorts behind him.

"I don't think so, wolf boy." Chris' hand tightens again, squeezing hard on his neck before letting go. "Don't move."

Derek could; he knows he could. He doesn't. His dick is thick and heavy, trapped inside his boxer-briefs, pressed against the hood of the Camaro. He wants to rock against it, get some friction, but he doesn't move. Behind him, Chris has shifted back, and Derek hears the sound of his belt coming undone, the quiet zip of his fly. He curls his hands into fists, closing his eyes when Chris reaches around his hips and pops the button on his jeans.

"You can pretend like you aren't enjoying this now," Chris says, breath hot against Derek's ear. "But I'm going to fuck you until you give in and tell me how much you love having my dick in your ass."

Derek growls again and Chris laughs, moving back and pulling Derek's jeans and underwear down in one swift movement. The warm night air brushes against his skin and he can't stop the shiver that works its way through his body. There's a moment of nothing - Derek's harsh breath and Chris' steady heartbeat - and then two lube-slick fingers are sliding into him. He jerks, biting back the noise that threatens to escape, and Chris pushes them in further. He twists them around, scissoring slightly, and it's not prep, not exactly; he's just making sure Derek is slick on the inside. It makes it easier to fuck in that way.

Derek grits his teeth and spreads his legs as far as they'll go, canting his hips back. It's the closest he'll come to asking and Chris knows it. There's another chuckle behind him and Derek hates himself, hates that he's fallen in with another Argent, hates that he loves being fucked so much.

Chris pulls his fingers out and there's barely a second for Derek to try to relax before Chris is shoving his dick inside, hard and fast and relentless, splitting Derek wide open.

" _Fuck_!" Derek shouts, and his claws come out without permission, scratching deep lines in the hood of his Camaro.

"Yeah," Chris breathes, and doesn't give Derek time to adjust before he starts pounding in, again and again and again.

Derek's dick is still hard, aching for release already, and a whimper escapes before he can swallow it back. His face flames and Chris' fingers dig into his hips as he continues to fuck into Derek, hard cock filling his ass and making him almost dizzy with pleasure.

"You're always virgin tight," Chris says, a moan just under the breathlessness of his words. "Werewolf healing is good for something after all."

His hips hitch against Derek's ass and Derek groans, tries and fails not to move back against him. Chris's hands come down onto the hood of the Camaro on either side of Derek's head, caging him in and pressing his dick further inside.

"There we go," Chris breathes. "Come on, you know you want to tell me how much you're enjoying this."

Derek shakes his head, grunting as Chris shoves in deeper. He bites down on his bottom lip, willing the words Chris wants to hear to keep from spilling out. Chris seems to take this as a challenge, and he starts snapping his hips even harder, pushing into Derek with all his strength, the rim of Derek's hole stretched wide around him.

"Oh god," Derek chokes out, the force of Chris' thrusts causing Derek's dick to slide against the hood of the Camaro, the pre-come he's been leaking making it slick.

"Yeah, say it," Chris says, groaning as he gives a hard, deep push in. "It's my birthday, Derek, _fucking say it_."

Derek shakes his head again but this time he can't stop the words from tearing out of him, low and pleading and completely wrecked. "God, yes, fuck me hard. Don't stop, I fucking love it."

"Fuck, yes." Chris is slamming into him, short, sharp grunts falling from his mouth. "Such a bitch for me, aren't you?"

Derek shudders, the words washing over him, and his body seizes as he comes, dick pulsing and coating the hood of his car. His ass clamps down on the dick inside of it, and Chris swears loudly. His rhythm is getting erratic, thrusts going wild and impossibly deeper, and Derek lays there and takes it, shuddering through the aftershocks as Chris continues to use his fucked-out ass.

Finally, Chris shoves in deep, deep, like he's trying to crawl inside of Derek, and freezes, hips hitching and grinding against Derek's ass cheeks as he comes. When he pulls out Derek can feel the hot liquid spill out, dripping down his balls and wetting his thighs. Chris gives Derek's ass a sharp smack and steps back to pull up his pants, allowing Derek to straighten and do the same.

"Thanks, Derek," Chris says, sounding pleased and sated. "This has been the best birthday I've had in ages."

Derek snorts and rolls his eyes. "Anytime."

It comes out just as sarcastic sounding as he meant it to, but the wicked curl of Chris' lips tell him that they both know he actually means it.


End file.
